


dead hearts and midnight cowards

by Christoph, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: – Хочешь выбраться отсюда? – добавляет Баки в спешке, и он не уверен, что хотел сказать именно это, но точно знает, что его пульс зашкаливает и вся кровь устремляется к члену, и знает, что Стив выглядит так же и смотрит на него. Баки сглатывает при мысли о том, как прижимается к нему ртом, к любой части Стива, ко всем его частям, если только они найдут для этого подходящее место.





	dead hearts and midnight cowards

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dead hearts and midnight cowards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213291) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> Примечание: Очень много упоминаний Господа всуе.

Не то чтобы они видят друг друга первый раз за прошедшие полтора года, но ощущается именно так – они стоят в противоположных концах палатки и просто таращатся друг на друга.

– Привет, – говорит Стив. Он такой важный в своей форме, высокий и отлично сложенный, но его лицо по-прежнему лицо Стива – на нём смешиваются беспокойство и нейтральное выражение, а глаза всё такие же голубые. 

– И тебе привет, – отзывается Баки, и слова выходят лишь с тенью прежней самоуверенности. Но потом он сворачивает с извилистой тропки неловкого разговора, и это даже смешно, потому он просто засовывает руки в карманы и ждёт, что у Стива найдутся идеи получше.

– Ты получал мои письма? – спрашивает Стив. Это довольно глупый вопрос, потому что Баки ответил на каждое из них, но это лучше, чем его собственные вопросы, которых вовсе нет, так что не ему судить. 

– Да, Стив, – отвечает Баки и стискивает челюсти. Напряжение между ними растёт, вместо того, чтобы рассеиваться, и он просто хочет, чтобы оно уже лопнуло, а не тянулось вот так. – Я получал твои письма. А ты получал мои? 

И это тоже глупый вопрос, потому что он прекрасно знает, что Стив ответил на каждое из них, и раз уж Стив никогда не упоминал об этом – своей новой форме и объёмах – некоторая пассивная агрессия вполне оправдана.

– Получал, – отзывается Стив. 

– Хорошо, – кивает Баки. – Не хотел, чтобы они потерялись. 

– Нет. 

– Или не дошли до тебя.

– Нет, – повторяет Стив. 

– Я много чего тебе написал. Я думал, что умру. 

– Да, я тоже так думал. 

Боже, храни их от честности. 

– Ну надо же, – говорит Баки, – приятно знать, что ты думал обо мне во время боя. Хотя сейчас, я увидел тебя, – он указывает рукой на форму Стива, – и понимаю, почему. 

– Я не имел в виду, – начинает Стив, прищуривается и исправляется: – В смысле, я думал, – пытается он снова, но получается хреново, потому что ключевая фраза тут одинаковая – я думал, что мы больше никогда не увидим друг друга, потому что люди редко возвращаются с войны, видите ли, особенно те, кто обладает везучестью Баки Барнса.

Стив такой неловкий, благослови его Господи, вы только посмотрите – стоит, отвернувшись в сторону и опустив плечи, в форме своей, и, чёрт возьми, Баки мог бы пялиться на него вечность: это ведь его Стив, которого он оставил тогда, верно? Прошло полтора года, они сказали друг другу столько глупой херни, и ещё больше глупой херни так и осталось несказанной, но они выжили, и Стив в любом случае чертовски горяч.

– Я люблю тебя, – негромко говорит Баки просто потому, что может. 

Стив выпрямляет спину, и на его лицо возвращается улыбка, словно он впервые за много недель услышал хорошую новость. Он смотрит в сторону, по его щекам разливается румянец, и он вдруг не знает, куда деть руки; ну это же Cтив, господибоже, Стив, и Баки так счастлив, что мог бы поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас, но он лишь улыбается, потому что не может удержаться. 

– Баки, – выдыхает Стив и оглядывается, словно кто-то может их услышать, хотя сейчас глубокая ночь, а утром они собираются пересечь линию фронта. Снова глядя на Баки, Стив облизывает губы, отчего они становятся влажными, и внезапно всё, о чём может думать Баки, – то, как выглядит Стив, когда встаёт на колени и берёт в рот его член, как втягиваются порозовевшие щёки, как он смотрит, пока сосёт. Как вцепляется в его бёдра, поощряя войти глубже в его горло, и его глаза, эти кукольно-голубые глаза, Иисус, Мария и Иосиф…

Баки моргает, и реальность снова входит в фокус. На его щёки ложится тень от ресниц.

– Ты отлично выглядишь, – говорит Баки и испускает короткий смешок, потому что это просто преуменьшение века. – Ты много болел?

– Баки, – повторяет Стив низким голосом, и Баки задумывается, что у него на уме. 

– Думаю, нет, иначе тебя бы не призвали. Что они с тобой сделали, Стив? 

– Ничего, – легко отзывается тот. – Я пошёл добровольцем, я тебе уже говорил. 

– Ну да, ты же вечно пытался это сделать. 

– Я всегда беру то, что дают.

Это одна из тех секретных вещей, которые только шёпотом и только для Баки, и это всегда сводит его с ума, потому что сухие замечания о его собственных сексуальных предпочтениях лишь подтверждают, что язык Стива настолько же острый, насколько грязный. Никто, ни одна живая душа не поверила бы Баки, попытайся он это объяснить, и он знает, что именно поэтому Стив так говорит. 

– Боже, – тянет Баки, обдумывая всё это, и слова застревают у него в горле. – Хочешь выбраться отсюда? – добавляет он в спешке, и он не уверен, что хотел сказать именно это, но точно знает, что его пульс зашкаливает, и вся кровь устремляется к члену, и знает, что Стив выглядит так же и смотрит на него. Баки сглатывает при мысли о том, как прижимается к нему ртом, к любой части Стива, ко всем его частям, если только они найдут для этого подходящее место. 

На лице Стива отражается напряжённая работа мысли. Он смотрит на чертёжный стол, где лежат линейка, большой лист ватмана и россыпь карандашей – Стив всегда умел обращаться с карандашами, – он рисует там карту. Можете ли вы представить, что Стив Роджерс был создан для этой работы, но всё это время у него было неподходящее тело? 

Его пальцы скользят по поверхности стола, и Баки не отводит от них взгляда, они такие длинные и сильные теперь, Стив такой уверенный и выше Баки. Он вынес его из тюрьмы ГИДРы на этих руках. Как ещё эти руки могли бы держать его? 

– Уверен? – говорит наконец Стив, и изгиб его брови подсказывает Баки – не уверен. 

– Я уверен в тебе, – негромко отвечает Баки. 

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – тут же парирует Стив, пусть это и неправда. – Мы не можем говорить об этом здесь. 

– Кто сказал? Думаешь, никто никогда… Думаешь, мы будем первыми? – Баки проигрывает сражение с улыбкой. – Я тут уже покрутился немного, Стив. Позволь тебя огорчить – не будем. 

– Это по-прежнему рискованно, – говорит Стив, ухмыляясь, и Баки знает, что стратегия уже продумывается. 

– Рискованно не сделать этого, – так же быстро отзывается Баки. – Они, может, не знают, почему, но они дали мне чистое санитарное свидетельство. – Он тычет большим пальцем за спину, в направлении медицинской палатки, которую недавно покинул. – И это означает, что скоро я возвращаюсь на фронт, возможно, прямо завтра, как отдохнём. Я не знаю, что ты собираешься делать, но глядя на эту карту на столе и учитывая, что ты только что пытался пожертвовать собой в том ёбаном лагере ГИДРы для военнопленных, Стив, господибоже… Что, мать твою, ты творишь, по-твоему?

Слова вырываются из него, в груди щемит, он отвлекается от мыслей о рте Стива, но всё ещё отчаянно хочет его коснуться.

– Господи, Стив, – выдыхает Баки прежде, чем снова сможет сдаться. – Ты появился так внезапно и спас мою никчёмную жизнь, мы не должны сейчас быть здесь, я и ты, но мы здесь, мы живы, и мы в порядке, хотя не могли себе этого даже представить, и мы посылали все эти письма, и целый год всё, чего мне хотелось – это коснуться тебя. А сейчас я вижу тебя и хочу ещё сильнее. И, знаешь, ты не обязан, я пойму, но в таком случае, Стиви, тебе бы лучше вернуть меня туда, откуда принёс, потому что я так чертовски сильно тебя люблю, и я не хо…

Что там собирался сказать Баки, остаётся неизвестным, потому что Стив, издав грозный горловой рык, поспешно шагает вперёд и хватает Баки за руку, совсем не нежно. Прежде чем Баки успевает сообразить, что происходит, Стив вытягивает его из палатки, и они молча крадутся вдоль тыльной части лагеря, насколько вообще можно красться, когда ты взбешён, потому что Стив взбешён совершенно точно, и Баки думает, что ему тоже следовало бы злиться, но он как минимум счастлив выбраться наконец из этой палатки, где между ними искрило напряжение. Он совершенно не возражает быть ведомым Стивом и особенно не возражает, чтобы пальцы Стива обхватывали и сжимали его запястье, о, Баки это любит, Стив такой… Он так сильно хочет эти пальцы на своём члене, что спотыкается, подумав об этом, и Стив без особых усилий подхватывает его, даже не оглянувшись, что совсем не улучшает ситуацию. 

Они ныряют в лес, и это безрассудно, безрассудно, какого чёрта они вышли на вражескую территорию, не взяв оружие? Чёрт, чёрт, кожу Баки покалывает, это всё очень серьёзно, но он протягивает руки и тянет Стива за лацканы, когда тот наконец-то поворачивается к нему. 

– Баки, – хрипит Стив, и да, он злой как чёрт, Баки слышит это по его голосу, но это лишь подстёгивает, к тому же, ладони Стива уже на его талии.

– Боже, – говорит Баки, – посмотри на себя, – и это что-то среднее между шёпотом и стоном, потому что Баки побеждён, в смысле, ну вы только посмотрите на него, – посмотри на себя...

– Баки, – повторяет Стив, и его руки больше не отталкивают Баки. Они твёрдые и такие родные, Баки чувствует, что его удержат. – Мы не можем говорить об этом в лагере, ты знаешь, что не можем. Я волнуюсь… 

– А я нет, – нахально отзывается Баки, – я не волнуюсь, Стив, я ни о чём ни хрена не волнуюсь, когда ты рядом. – Это грязная ложь, но Стив тоже ведёт свою игру, так что он переживёт. 

Но Стив лишь встряхивает головой.

– Ты не дал мне договорить. Я волнуюсь за тебя, Баки. Господи, ты бы себя видел. Ты что, дрожишь? Какого хрена творится?

– Я люблю тебя, – тут же отвечает Баки, и ладони Стива скользят на его спину, словно приклеившись от его слов. 

– Я за тебя волнуюсь, – повторяет Стив, и значит это ровно то же самое. Они так близко. – То, как ты себя ведёшь – неправильно. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что произошло на том… 

Но Баки целует его, просто притягивает за лацканы и целует, это горячо и глупо, и мокро. Стив делает то же, что и всегда, если застать его врасплох: просто не двигается, и проходит минута, прежде чем он отвечает. Но когда отвечает – оно того стоит, стоит того, чёрт, Баки никогда и представить такого не мог, ему никогда не приходилось запрокидывать голову, целуя Стива, стоя почти на носках, различие в росте не слишком большое, но достаточное, и, Боже, у него так стоит, он сгорает от желания, Господи ёбаный Боже, ну почему Стив такой, почему он целуется так, словно вот-вот потеряет всё, проблема лишь в том, что и Баки тоже. Даже когда Стив сдерживается вот так, этого слишком много, слишком – у Баки кружится голова, и он чувствует себя пьяным, Боже, избавь его от этого, он не вынесет, он сам сплошное желание, имеет значение только этот клубок внутри и то, как Стив… как Стив всё. Баки открывает рот, чтобы получить больше, он стонет, и Стив… 

Стив невнятно мычит и удерживает Баки, потянув за волосы. 

– Бак, – шепчет он. Сжимает губы и смотрит в сторону, но Баки всё ещё плотно прижимается к нему, и наверняка Стив чувствует его стояк. 

– Мы уже всё сказали, Стив, – руки Баки беспокойно скользят по телу Стива в отчаянном желании большего. – Мы отправляли эти письма, хоть это и было глупо, мы всё равно это делали. Я люблю тебя, ты это знаешь, Стиви, и я скажу это ещё тысячи раз, и знаю, что ты меня тоже любишь. Можешь не говорить этого, если не хочешь, я знаю, ты любишь правила, когда не играешь по ним, но с меня хватит. Я разобрался почти со всем, остался только ты, и тебе следует это знать. 

– Баки, – повторяет Стив. Он произнёс его имя уже раз шесть. 

– Пожалуйста, – пальцы Баки расстёгивают китель Стива, пока Стив придерживает его за поясницу и шею. Стив не двигается, лишь закрывает глаза, и Баки знает, что он точно так же борется сам с собой. – Всё то, что мы написали, Стив, эти вещи должны быть правдой. Они ведь были, верно? 

– Я… да, Бак. Конечно. 

– Скажи, что это правда, Стиви, давай. 

– Всё это… правда, чёрт, Баки, ты знаешь, что да… 

– Тогда не отталкивай меня. Я не знаю, смогу ли выдержать, если ты меня оттолкнёшь.

– Я понимаю, конечно, я хочу всё то, о чём мы говорили, но это ведь не значит, что мы должны, не значит, что мы можем просто… 

– А почему нет? – Баки скользит ладонями по плечам Стива, снимая китель, и, срань Господня, вы только гляньте, ёбаный ад, какие мышцы. – Стив. Ох ничего себе, Стив, пожалуйста, позволь мне. 

– Баки, я не думаю, что мы… достаточно поговорили, серьёзно, – Стив оглаживает большим пальцем его щёку, и это так интимно, Баки успокаивается, потому что знает, что это всё взаправду, он ничего не выдумал, но Стив продолжает говорить. 

– Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, – говорит он, а Баки пялится на его губы. – Ты совсем плохо выглядишь, уж прости. Словно ты… потерял часть себя или ещё что, и ты писал мне всё это, но я… А ГИДРА…? – Стив встряхивает головой, его лицо искажается от беспокойства. Баки ненавидит причинять ему боль, но прямо сейчас он не отстранится, ни за что. – Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло в той тюрьме? Потому что… 

– Нет, – бормочет Баки, его рука скользит по шее Стива, по линии челюсти, чёрт, как же он его хочет. – Прямо сейчас я не хочу говорить о войне. Мы можем поговорить позже, Стив, но сейчас – пожалуйста, мне нужно, это был… Стив, это были трудные полтора года, я не… Я не знаю, как продолжать быть без тебя, пожалуйста, не…

И то ли потому, что Стив и сам так делал множество раз за эти годы, то ли потому, что он всегда поддаётся Баки и едва сдерживается сейчас, но кажется, он что-то понимает. Стив кивает, его пальцы зарываются в волосы Баки, и он притягивает его ближе и целует, и…

Из горла Баки вырывается неопределённый звук. В его лёгких бушует белое пламя. Стив углубляет поцелуй и притягивает Баки так тесно, как только может, и это совсем как раньше, если не принимать во внимание, что Стив такой большой. Он такой высокий и, чёрт возьми, сильный, Боже, и когда Баки глотает немного воздуха, то снова стонет. Он мог бы высвободиться из хватки Стива, если бы захотел, но ему никуда не надо, и это лучшее чувство в мире, когда его держит Стив, и нет возможности уйти. Это именно то, чего он хотел, это всё, чего он хотел – он дома. 

Мир Баки сосредотачивается на точке биения его пульса. В его глазах и венке на шее, в его члене, ебать, его руки вцепляются в рубашку Стива и дрожат, когда он пытается вытащить её из-под ремня и стянуть через голову. Стив уверенный и терпеливый, он сам снимает её и начинает раздевать Баки, и это прекрасно, потому что Баки не может перестать касаться Стива. Он никак не может насытиться его новой физической формой, он так чертовски сильно хочет её изучить, целиком и полностью, и потрогать везде, все эти мышцы. Кончики пальцев Баки очерчивают контуры мышц, он теряет тепло, его кителя и рубашки уже нет, а руки Стива возятся с его ремнём, и в ту же секунду, как его пальцы касаются обнажённой кожи, Баки стонет и опускается на колени, потому что он не уверен, что выдержит, зато вполне уверен, что хочет сосать этот член, пока Стив не кончит, и будь Стив проклят, если у него есть возражения. 

– Бак, – немедленно возражает Стив, ну разумеется, но Баки непоколебим, он чувствует это всем нутром. Он оглаживает ладонью член Стива сквозь ткань штанов, и, спасибо тебе, Господи, у Стива тоже стоит. 

– Баки, – повторяет Стив, его голос дрожит, когда Баки двигает рукой, всё совсем по-другому, и штаны Стива скользят вниз. Баки стягивает их по бёдрам, ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить член, и, ебать, он стоит и выглядит просто отлично. Баки чувствует себя словно перед каким-то алтарём, он поднимает взгляд на Стива, стоя на коленях, и голова кружится от того, как Стив смотрит на Баки у его ног, каким-то образом одновременно рассеянно и полностью сосредоточенно.

Баки удерживает взгляд Стива, обводя языком головку и слизывая прозрачную каплю. Он резко сдёргивает со Стива штаны и оглаживает ладонями его бёдра, эти роскошные мышцы, Боже милосердный, как ему это нравится.

– Твою мать, – говорит Баки. Он изучает эти мышцы в мельчайших подробностях, и шепчет: – Господи, Стив, ты хоть знаешь, какой ты? Стив, ты меня с ума… Боже, я не могу… – он прижимается губами к бедру Стива, ладонь скользит по его члену, ноги Стива начинают дрожать, и Баки хочет его ещё сильнее.

Баки негромко стонет, Стив стонет в ответ, когда звук щекочет его кожу. Баки лениво оглаживает пальцами его член по всей длине, продолжая скользить губами по бедру.

– Баки, – Стив запрокидывает голову и вцепляется в волосы Баки, и тому чертовски нравится слышать вот так своё имя, он так долго ждал. Так чертовски долго и Стив такой охуенно большой теперь, и Баки прижимается губами к его паху и медленно ведёт выше. Он проводит языком по всей длине и подхватывает Стива под колени, когда тот вздрагивает, дрожит всем телом, ему нравится, что делает Баки, и Баки снова смотрит на него, просто чтобы запомнить момент.

И Стив – ослепителен. Он словно светится в неверном лунном свете, и Баки продолжает смотреть, обхватывая его губами. Он хочет видеть губы Стива, то, как вздрагивает его горло, пока он пытается себя контролировать; его руки всё ещё в волосах Баки, пальцы сжимаются, когда Баки выпускает его изо рта и снова плавно подаётся вперёд.

Ему уже хорошо, а становится ещё лучше, когда Стив позволяет себе мягко толкнуться, одобряя темп Баки, и тот буквально сходит с ума от того, что Стив трахает его так. Он обхватывает его бёдра, пока Стив толкается глубже в его рот и снова выходит, и опять, ещё глубже, и Господи, о Господи, Боже…

Неожиданно Стив отстраняет Баки, и тот хватает ртом воздух, его губы припухли и немного болят, но он по-прежнему хочет член Стива.

– Ты не можешь этого делать, – возбуждённо, хрипло говорит Стив. – Ты не можешь так делать, Баки, – и Баки вдруг понимает, что забыл дышать.

– Обычно ты так делал, – со смешком припоминает Баки и наслаждается тем, как пальцы Стива сжимаются в его волосах. – Никогда не понимал, почему, – продолжает он и прикрывает глаза, он хочет член Стива во рту. – Я никогда не понимал, как можно забывать дышать, Стив, потому что это вроде как жизненно необходимо, но чёрт, я сейчас понял, Боже, Стив, я… – он не ждёт ответа, просто подаётся вперёд и надевается ртом на член, и Стив откидывает голову и издаёт гортанный стон, и, бля, Баки мог бы кончить только от этого.

Баки сохраняет темп, проходится языком по всей длине стивова члена и на этот раз не забывает дышать, и это мокро как ёб твою мать. Он слишком долго ждал, и им обоим это нужно, Баки так точно, один Господь знает, как сильно. Баки возится со своими штанами и шумно выдыхает, обхватив ладонью свой член и торопливо лаская, а Стив толкается бёдрами, и, Боже, Баки так любит его, Баки любит… Ох, чёрт…

И Стив тоже говорит это, он вообще без умолку матерится, а потом шепчет – «Баки», шепчет – «выеби меня», шепчет – «Боже, Баки, я люблю тебя, я люблю, чёрт, Баки, я…», а потом Стив кончает, вцепляясь в волосы Баки, его член пульсирует у Баки во рту, и тому достаточно пары движений, чтобы кончить следом, ох, чёрт.

И это… Всё в порядке. На мгновение воцаряется мир. В его голове вечно настоящий хаос, но не сейчас, когда Стив рядом, и его член обмякает на языке Баки, он кончил, они здесь, и Стив…

Хватка в его волосах ослабевает, Баки сглатывает, и Стив мягко отстраняется, но Баки молча остаётся на коленях. Он открывает глаза, его рот всё ещё немного приоткрыт. Чистой рукой он хватает Стива за бедро и, кажется, просит его не уходить, но он уже ни в чём не уверен.

Стив смотрит на него, сквозь него. Кладёт ладонь ему на шею – жест, призванный успокоить, – оглаживает линию челюсти, а потом наклоняется, обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями и просто держит его так. Стиву полагается быть расслабленным и удовлетворённым, но он выглядит взволнованным, и из глаз Баки льются слёзы, он даже не знает, почему. Тишина отступает, звуки снова возвращаются, а он по-прежнему балансирует на грани.

Баки вцепляется в запястье Стива, чтобы обрести устойчивость, и Стив целует его, глубоко и нежно. Он опускается на колени напротив Баки, целует одно веко, потом другое, вытягивает из кармана носовой платок и приводит Баки в порядок, стирает сперму с его ладони и колен, целует его каждые несколько секунд, и Баки…

Он и сам не знает, что он. Он не уверен. Он на грани, и в то же время нет. В пограничном состоянии. Полагалось, что он поможет Стиву, и он это сделал, Баки так любит его, и всё хорошо, но это не решило проблему, и Баки думает…

– Хэй, – зовёт Стив и заставляет Баки посмотреть на себя, мягко придерживая за подбородок. – Всё хорошо, – говорит он и улыбается Баки, его улыбка грустная, и Баки хмурится. – Ты со мной, Бак. Ты мне доверяешь? Я хочу быть уверен… Я хочу снять часть этого груза с тебя, Баки. Верь мне, – Стив целует его, Баки закрывает глаза и обхватывает его за шею, потому что верит ему или просто хочет верить, или…

– Не знал, что ты можешь, – наконец говорит Баки, и его улыбка не намного веселее, чем у Стива. – Но спасибо… я не знаю, – он издаёт слабый смешок, – что позволил сосать твой член, полагаю? Было круто. Это помогает. Всё в порядке, ненадолго. Я хочу продолжать это делать.

На губах Стива появляется слабая усмешка, лицо Стива такое же, как раньше, только морщинка между бровей стала глубже.

– Я ничего об этом не знаю, – говорит Стив и притягивает Баки к себе, когда тот утыкается лбом в его плечо. – Но не забывай, что у меня есть свои предпочтения на этот счёт.

– Прекрасно, – хрипло отзывается Баки, не поднимая головы. – Мы будем сосать друг у друга. Рад, что ты изменил своё мнение.

– Кажется, я припоминаю разговор о том, как выманить вопящего сурка на зимний…

Стива перебивает лающий смех, рвущийся из груди Баки, и Баки благодарен за это, потому что в паху уже снова пульсирует горячий клубок, и он не уверен, что среди этих корней получится нормально потрахаться.

– Да, да, – ворчит он и наконец поднимает голову.

Он ненавидит эту необходимость. Стив уютный, такой широкий, но они не могут остаться здесь. Это безрассудно. Они на вражеской территории и безоружны.

– Ты знаешь, я намерен подчинить тебя и заставить это почувствовать, – говорит Баки, и они поднимаются на ноги, поддерживая друг друга. – Ты не избежишь этого просто потому, что ты теперь такой здоровяк. Ты можешь быть здоровяком, но мой член всё равно окажется в твоей заднице.

– Что ж, возблагодарим Господа, – невозмутимо говорит Стив, одеваясь. – В военное время очень важно суметь пересмотреть свои приоритеты, и я рад, что мы это сделали.

– Боже, храни Америку, – отзывается Баки и шлёпает его по заднице просто потому, что может.

Они одеваются, помогая друг другу, слишком влюблённые, чтобы надолго отстраниться. Они знают, что когда вернутся в лагерь, им придётся держаться не менее чем в пяти футах друг от друга всё время. Они целуются снова, но этот поцелуй гораздо мягче, сердце Баки заходится, но он чувствует себя спокойнее и сильнее, чем раньше, он так любит Стива, так любит…

– Я и правда люблю тебя, – бормочет Стив в его губы, Баки искренне улыбается и прижимается губами к его щеке и уголку рта.

– Я знаю, Роджерс, – отзывается он, и это звучит совсем как раньше, когда он был молод и не… Он прокашливается и дарит Стиву слабую улыбку. – Я в этом никогда не сомневался.

Стива не проведёшь. Стив притягивает Баки к себе и прижимается губами к его шее, полностью укрывая собой.

Баки цепляется за него, прижимается и просто не в силах устоять, Стив такой огромный – и он обхватывает пальцами его запястье (оно гораздо толще, чем раньше) и держится изо всех сил, и Стив делает то же самое.


End file.
